Getting Grimm
by The Realist Man
Summary: Izuku hasn't had a friend since he found out he was Quirkless. But things change, leading to Izuku drowning in new friends of the Grimm sort.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku always woke up at the same general time, nice and early in the morning when the sun was just beginning to peak up into the sky and it was still a little dark out. Doing this, he usually woke up feeling nice and well rested.

Today though he woke to an unknown weight on his stomach, and the feeling of someone watching him. As he opened his eyes, he found the source of both these things.

There was a large, monstrous bird staring him down with crimson red eyes.

He's never screamed louder.

The monster looking bird just continued to stand there on his chest, looking at him as he screams. Its head, decorated with a strange white mask and two sets of glowing red eyes, cocks to the side like a confused puppy as Izuku loses his mind.

"Izuku honey, what's wrong?!" His mother comes charging into his room like a mad bull, voice loud and filled with distress. She lays one eye on the monster bird, who moves its head to look at her now instead of him, and screams.

The room is filled with screaming, and the monster bird just goes back to looking at Izuku. Then it leans down, nuzzles the side of it's face with his for a few seconds, then pulls back and caws.

The screaming stops after that.

"W-what?" Izuku stutters out.

It takes ten minutes of worried looks and conversation between him and his mom before Izuku finally gets an idea. It's a stretch and probably won't work, but there's not much else to try at the moment. He's going to just ask it to move.

"Um, hey?"

The bird had moved its head away from Izuku, preening the feathers on one of its wings. At the sound of Izuku's voice however, it quickly folded its outstretched wing and whipped it's head back to look at the green haired boy. It's eyes carried the utmost attention, though Izuku wasn't really sure how he knew that considering the birds eyes are just glowing lights. A concern for another time, he quickly tells himself.

"Could you, um, maybe, move? Like, not be standing on top of me?" He asked hesitantly. He wasn't expecting that to work, but to his surprise it did. The bird brought it's wings of notable size up and flew to another part of Izuku's room, taking refuge right atop his desk. Thankfully, it didn't knock anything more than a pen over.

Izuku's glad it did however, as seeing the pen gives him an idea.

"Could you pick that pen up for me?"

The bird cawed before moving from his desk to the floor beneath it as it went for the pen. Using Its beak, the bird picked the thin blue writing utensil right up. It then looked to Izuku and held still, pen still clutched in its mouth as it waited for further guidance.

Izuku was beginning to shake, though not from fear. Far from it in fact, as he was past the point of being scared of the bird. As he gave his next command, his voice was shaking with excitement.

"Please bring me the pen."

And it did. The monster looking bird flew over to him and landed right back where it started before dropping the pen for Izuku. At that moment, Izuku felt like he was going to burst from the pure excitement and joy running through his system. He didn't end up bursting like a balloon, though he did end up crying tears of pure liquid joy.

The bird cawed and nuzzled into his hand as he brought it up for it. He turned to his mom, who's hand was covering her mouth in shock, and shared a tear filled look with her.

"M-mom. I think… I think I have…"

Izuku was so emotional that he was having a hard time speaking. But, he managed to say what he needed to say regardless.

"I have a quirk!"

Izuku shouted in joy.

Inko ran up to tighten him in her embrace.

And the Small Nevermore just watched and cawed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **[AUTHORS NOTE]**

 **Allow this to be my first proper introduction to the site: Hello! I'm new both here and to writing proper stories, and still have much to learn. So please, feel free to leave suggestions for me because I will be listening for any advice I can scrounge up.**

 **Ok, so on to the story itself. The general idea for this little project of mine falls in line with the premises of a lot of other stories. That is, Izuku getting or having a quirk before All For One. My contribution to this premises is giving him the quirk [Grimm], which allows him to summon and control the creatures of Grimm themselves, such as the small Nevermore presented in this first small chapter. I won't reveal everything about the ability, mostly because I don't know fully the ins and outs of what I'm going to do with it. Because of this, however, I'd be interested in seeing people's ideas on how they'd like to see the quirk work. So please, send ideas!**

 **And finally, yes, this chapter was very small. I justed wanted to get this story and its idea out there. Future chapters will be larger, I promise.**

 **And that's all. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku was a ball of nerves that was on fire. He breathed in, held for a few seconds, then breathed out just like his mom taught him to when dealing with his over the top nerves.

He couldn't believe it. He was here, standing before the massive gates of U.A., the most prestigious hero school in all of Japan.

" _This is happening. This is really happening!"_ He tells himself, excitement flooding his body. "Ok, let do this!" He mentally shouts, stepping forward unto his future.

Then he tripped on his own shoe.

" _Guess I'll just die then."_

Izuku goes falling face first, his destination the concrete, when he comes to a sudden stop. His body hangs in the air, floating like a balloon. He feels a weight on his backpack, turning to see a brown haired girl with rosy cheeks smiling at him.

"Eh?"

"Are you ok?" The rosy cheeked girl asks.

Izuku stares at the girl in disbelief. A cute girl, talking to him? His mind doesn't know how to handle it, leaving him to choke and sputter. The girl sees this and giggles, her hands coming up and hovering over her mouth as if to cover it. She helps him get back on his feet right afterwards, and as she does Izuku feels the weight that had left him return to his body like it never left.

"I stopped you with my quirk. Sorry I didn't ask first, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you." The girl tells him, smiling at him with boundless cheer the whole way through.

"I-uh-um…thanks." Izuku managed to say, looking down to avoiding making eye contact with her. She just giggles again, finding his response funny.

"No problem!" She says, then beginning to turn. "Well, guess I'll see you inside!" She smiles and waves, and then she's gone. Izuku can only stand there in shock. Finally, after a few seconds his mind reacts.

" _I just talked to a girl!"_

[/]

Present Mic, a pro hero Izuku recognised from a talk show he watched, had explained the initiation to everyone once they reached the auditorium. There were three types of robots that when destroyed would grant whoever took them down a set number of point, which would be needed to pass initiation. Each robot's name corresponded with how many points destroying them got you. The easiest was the One Pointer, with the Two and Three Pointers being more of a challenge in comparisons.

Then there was the giant Zero Pointer, who as its name suggests offered zero points for destroying. The Zero Pointer would act as a giant "get out of the way" machine that would keep students from staying bunched up in one location for too long.

It was just a massive overkill in Izuku's opinion. Both literally and figuratively.

Now they stood outside U.A.s expansive fake city, preparing for the battle that would await them within it. The battle that would decide if they were U.A. material.

Izuku couldn't be more nerves.

"Right, let's start!" Present Mics voice booms as the gate opens, and the crowd of students is off. Izuku doesn't move with the crowd, staying behind to compose himself. He closes his eyes, breaths in and out, then reopens them. A small smile makes its way upon his face, and he let's the cold build up within him.

Below him, the ground begins to change. What was once grey concrete becomes a black, oil like substance that bubbles and oozes at his feet. It expands at a rapid pace, soon covering more than just a few feet all around him. Izuku raises his hand, bringing it high into the air, as though he is trying to touch the stars.

And then they rise.

Shapes of black and white crawl up from the substance, eye blazing an angry red. They howl and roar and screech and make every other manner of noise as they step out before turning, each and every one casting their eyes of hate upon him. An eerie silence then overtakes the beastial horde.

Izuku's smile becomes a full blown grin as he looks over his Grimm. Beowolfs, Creeps, Small Nevermores, and a few Ursa make up the miniature horde he summoned. Incredibly basic, but enough to gather the needed amount of points to get him into U.A.

"Ok guys, there's an army of robots standing between me and getting into U.A." Izuku says, the Grimm listening to each syllable with zealous attention. "Everyone you destroy gets me closer to my goal, however. So do your thing!"

The Grimm roar in unison, and as though the chains of hell themselves had been lifted from them they charge out like creatures possessed. Hungrily throwing themselves into the slaughter.

Izuku finally moves, walking toward the gate and following in his Grimms wake. A Nevermore, larger and decorated in bone plating more so than its flock, lands down upon his then outstretched arm like a Falcon would to its master when called. Izuku scratches under the Nevermores beak to its delight, rustling its plumage and resulting in a happy caw.

"Hey buddy, you ready?" he asks, the Nevermore cawing in confirmation. "Good to hear. Now then…"

A shadow blankets Izuku. He looks up and over his shoulder, coming face to mask with the one other Grimm that hadn't rushed off like the rest of the horde.

"There you are. Good to have you here, General. Ready to win our next war?" Izuku jokes. The Alpha, a large than normal Beowolf plated in enough armor to weigh down a truck, just huffed in response. Izuku laughs and pats the Alphas heads before turning back.

"Alright then, let's go!"

Izuku walks through the gates into initiation, a Nevermore on his arm, an Alpha Beowolf to his side, and a smile on his face.

[/]

Aizawa watches as the green haired kid goes, following his ensemble of P.R. nightmare monsters into the fake city, and glared.

He could already tell this one was going to be trouble.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **[Authors Note]**

 **This chapter went through so many different drafts and ideas that it ended up taking a lot longer than I originally planned for it to take. It's for that reason that this chapter won't be longer, as I want to get it out there now rather than later.**

 **Don't worry though, I have a better idea now of where the next chapter going so it should be longer than both this and last chapter combined. Spoiler, it's going to be a lot of Grimm fighting Point Robots during the initiation.**

 **Thanks everyone for the comments! I really appreciated them, and they definitely helped keep me motivated during my time making this chapter. Amongst them I saw some questions I wanted to answer.**

 **To Jss2141: the first chapter took place during the summer after Izuku was attacked by the Slime Villain. You'll note that Izuku doesn't have One for All, meaning something different ended up happening than in cannon.**

 **To Tanzanite-Pony: the only element that is 100% in play is obviously the Grimm. Now, I may end up adding other elements from RWBY, though I'm undecided on this. So for now, don't expect much outside the Grimm but also don't count other stuff out just yet.**

 **To everyone, thanks for your support!**

 **And that I think will be all. Till next chapter, my friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Villain Bot crashes to the ground, it's body cleaved in two and metal plates scattering. Another takes it place seconds later, and is ripped apart as it comes. Its remains are used like projectiles, taking down a third Villain Bot as it's crushed with the sheer force of the second Villain Bot being thrown at it.

Izuku watches as the Alpha Beowolf dismantled the One Pointers. The machines were large and intimidating, but the Alpha Beowolf swatted them aside like flies regardless. This wasn't all that surprising, as the Villain Bots were built to be taken down by weaker foes than his Alpha Beowolf, who was one of the traditionally stronger Grimm in Izuku's arsenal.

All the Villain Bots in the area had been destroyed, none escaping the vicious power of the Alpha. There remains littered the ground, clusters of them dotting the landscape. He turned back to Izuku and unlike a normal Beowolf ,who would have relished in its victory, just lumbered back over to him. His body was hunched as he stood and moved on his hind quarters, and his stance was passive yet predatory.

Izuku took the time to pet the Alphas armored head, being in no rush. He could do nothing at all and his Grimm would still have collected more than enough points for him. In this time, he allowed himself to quickly reflect on the Alpha that stood passive In front of him.

Grendel, named after one of the three antagonists in the story of Beowulf, was the second Grimm Izuku ever summoned. It had only been a few days after he summoned Raven, the name he gave the small Nevermore he awoke to perched on his stomach and the first Grimm he ever summoned. He had been surprised and incredibly excited when he accidentally brought Grendel to the world, the at the time much smaller Beowolf pulling itself out of a puddle of that dark substances they seemed to spawn from.

Izuku called it a spawning pool.

It was thanks to Grendel that he even knew he could spawn more Grimm, let alone that he could do it on command. That day was spent attempting to recreate the process that summoned Grendel, and it wasn't till a few days later that he was finally able to summon another Grimm. Around this time, he also learned that he could desummon his Grimm as well when he turned Grendel into an evaporating cloud of dust with a weird feeling in his stomach and a wave of his hand. He had originally been devastated, thinking that he had just destroyed Grendel, but after a few seconds of panicked attempts to bring him back Izuku managed to summon Grendel for the second time. He had never been more relieved then at that moment.

After that, Grendel sat alongside Raven as one of the few Grimm that Izuku refrained from desummoning. And as time passed, Grendel seemed to grow. He became bigger, his bone plating expanded and hardened, and his intelligence grew leaps and bounds beyond others of his kin. He was becoming an Alpha, a process that required time and experience. Grendel wasn't a normal Alpha however, as when compared with the development of other Beowolfs he seemed to be growing at an exponentially faster rate. Izuku wasn't really sure why this was, but he pinned it down to Grendel perhaps just being a stronger Grimm. He'd seen it in other Grimm to limited degrees, some Ursa being stronger than others for example, so it just appeared some Grimm hit the lottery when summoned.

Grendel fast tracked his way to becoming one of Izuku's greatest Grimm, if not the greatest one. He wasn't the strongest, not able to match the strength of a Death Stalker or the speed of a fully grown Nevermore, but he was far smarter and capable of advance strategic thought. He had no doubt Grendel could defeat any of those Grimm in a battle if it came to it.

Izuku is brought out of his reflection with a bark from Grendel. He turns, spotting a Three Pointer Robot coming their way. Grendel looks to him, and Izuku chuckles.

"Have at him, boy."

Grendel whips toward the robot, and shoots off at it like a bullet.

[/]

Aizawa watches as another Point Robot meets its end at the paws of a larger than necessary Bear. The monstrous animal was building up a ring of broken machinery around itself with all the Point Robots throwing themselves at it, and seemed to be relishing in the pure violence it was partaking in.

Another Point Robot goes to throw itself at the Bear, only to be intercepted. A dinosaur looking creature collides with the Point Robot, having bursted from the ground under it. The Point Robot struggles with it, but falters and falls as more of the creature pop from the ground and partake in the robots destruction. Aizawas already present frown deepens as he watches the monsters tear into the robot like rabid animals.

"Poor things, they don't have any arms..." Aizawa hears Midnight say. He can't help but roll his eyes at the comment.

"Poor things? I think I feel more bad for that Three Pointer they just tore apart." Snipe comments.

The Dinosaur looking creatures finish tearing into the Point Robot, and look to the Bear, who finishes off the last robot in the area with a devastating blow that crumples it like wet tissue paper. There seems to be some communication between them, the Bear gesturing its head forward with a growl and the Dinosaurs responding with hissis before digging back into the ground. Left alone, the Bear trudges off toward the same direction it presumably sent the smaller Dinosaur creatures. Crushing defeated Point Robots under foot.

"Smarter than they look." Snipe says. "Maybe not those ugly Dinosaurs, but that Bear? Yah, he's got some intelligence to him. Think that's a species trait?"

"No. I don't think it is." Aizawa responds. Snipe turns away from the screen, looking to him. "If you recall, we've seen smaller versions of that Bear creature prior. They didn't show even half the intelligence this one has, and just lumbered about destroying Point Robots without the slightest sign of serious thought."

"Yet this one's capable of giving orders, simple as they may be." Snipe muses.

"That's assuming."

"Hmm?"

Aizawa sighs. "Be logical. We don't have the slightest clue what they're relaying to each other. It's obvious the Bear was directing them, giving orders for them to head off in a specific direction. Anyone could see that. But, was that all? Did it really just tell them to head one way and leave it at that?"

"You think it might have had them do something more complex?" Snipe questions Aizawa.

"No, not really. But we can't understand them and don't know anything about them short of what presumptions we've made based off what we've seen in this short time. For all we know, that Bear could have told them a plan on how to topple one of the buildings. We have no way of knowing."

Snipe shrugs. "Guess we'll just have to ask the kid at some point. It definitely looks like has getting in at this point."

Aizawa just grunts in response.

[/]

Kirishima's eyes sparkle with adoration.

"That's so badass!" He shouts, watching the giant Bear swat a One Pointer into a Two Pointer, creating a beautiful collision of heavy metal that destroys both robots.

The Ursa Major takes a moment to look at the spiky haired boy, turning back at the sound of motors and shifting metal. It lays its eyes upon a horde of metal, a few dozen machines throwing themselves forward like the youngest of its kind. Stupid and reckless. The Major scoffs, dragging its front left paw into the ground and tearing up rubble. Then, a mighty roar bellows from its large maw.

The command is heard, and the horde of charging machines is cut down in a hailstorm of black feathers as Nevermore fire down upon them from above. Only one machine bypasses their barrage, coming down upon the Major like a hungry lion. The Ursa raises upon its hind legs with a roar, arms connecting with the machine and halting it in its place. The machine struggles, but the Ursa does not budge. So is it's mighty strength, bestowed upon it by the creator. The Urea bellows in the face of the machine, and with its tremendous strength begins to lift it up and off the ground. It struggles, but the effort is fruitless. The machine is suspended in the air for only a short few moments until the final phase of the Ursas attack commences. It is brought down and slammed into the ground below with the full force of the Urea Major. The ground explodes and the machine shatters, a shockwave blasting through the air as a new crater is made into the earth.

The Ursa Major roars, the Nevermore scatter, and Kirishima looks on in amazement.

"So cool!" he shouts.

[/]

Mineta watches as the wolves swarm the Villain Bot, biting and clawing at its metal exterior with violent viger. The Villain Bot manages to get a swing in at the wolves, smacking one across the face hard enough to send it tumbling to the ground. The strucken wolf begins to disappear, it's body melting into clouds of black smoke that fills the air before dissipating.

It's a short lived victory for the Villain Bot. The rest of the wolf pack avenge their fallen brother, tearing the robot limb from limb. Parts and pieces are thrown about, and Mineta has to duck over a stray arm.

He wets himself a little when one's red eyes roam over him.

[/]

The Nevermore swoops down from the sky like an attack plane coming down to pelt its enemies with lead. It's beak connects with the chest of one of the smaller machines as it speeds past, tearing a large gash through it that disables the machines functions and causes it to slump to the ground. The Nevermore screeches, then uses it's gained momentum from speeding down to accelerate even faster back up.

It's hawk like eyes spot more machines, these one's facing off against a chestnut haired human. The Nevermore decides to engage, and fly toward them with a salvo of razor sharp feathers that spear through many of the machines with little resistance. Those hit are forced to the ground, black feathers nailing them to their spots. The Nevermore screeches with the success of it's attack.

It then shoots down with beak bared, targeting a cluster of machines unfortunate enough to be suspended helplessly within the air. The Nevermore knows not what power holds over the machines, but doesn't care nor spend the needed focus to think on it. All it sees are easy targets, ripe for its sharp beak to tear into. And it does, the Nevermores beak connecting with no less than three machines as it's speeds past, destroying their pitiful forms. The Nevermore swoops back up, then spins its body around to eye the area once more. It notices as the rest of the suspended machines are dropped to the ground in a broken heap, clattering around the chestnut haired human. With no more targets, the Nevermore screeches a song of victory before speeding off to rejoin the flock.

The chestnut haired human waves the Nevermore away, a cheery smile spread across it's lips as it shouts to it.

"Bye mister birdy! Thanks for the help! We made a great team!" The human shouts. The Nevermore doesn't really process any of this, but acknowledges it all the same as it flies off. One last thing graces its sight as it leaves.

A colossal machine multiple stories high.

[/]

"Whoa…" Izuku mutters, captivated by the towering form of the Zero Pointer Robot as it stomps itself toward. He knew it was big, but damn if it wasn't a whole different experience to see it with his own eyes rather than just hear about it. He shuddered to think about the power behind the Zero Pointers movements, the colossal machine having to weigh an ungodly amount of tons based on its size alone. How much must such a thing have costed? If U.A. could afford to utilize something like this for a simple entrance exam, than what else-

Izuku shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. Now was not the time to get lost in his mutterings and speculations.

"Ok, avoiding that. There isn't all that much time left on the clock, so we can just-" a girl screams in pain, and Izuku's sentence dies before he can finish it. His eyes are drawn to the source immediately, and his heart stops for a moment. The nice girl, the one with rosy cheeks and chesnaught hair that stopped him from falling earlier in the day before the exams began, was trapped under a pile of rubble. She was desperately trying to free herself, but as the Zero Pointer got closer and closer it was evident she wouldn't make it out in time.

She was going to be crushed.

" _Think, think, think!"_ He roars in his mind, paying zero mind the various students that charge past him in there desperate bids to escape the Zero Pointer. " _What do I do?! What do I-"_

"Grendel, help her! I'll hand the Zero Pointer! I have a plan!" Izuku shouts, dark sludge pooling at his feet rapidly. Grendel wastes no time and is off before Izuku even finishes his sentence, the massive Beowolf barreling toward the helpless girl. The distance between them is long, but Grendel rapidly closes as fast as he can. Izuku pays no attention to this, trusting Grendel to get the job done and too busy concentrating on his next plan of action.

" _Ok, ok, you've got this! You've got this!"_ Izuku frantically pulls at the building well of coldness deep within him. " _He's new, but that's fine! Little to no practice with this summon, but that's ok! You've got this! Come on, come on, come on!'_ Izuku's eyes are squeezed shut painfully hard and his jaw aches from the strength being put into keeping it clenched. A great tension builds rapidly within him before bursting, and Izuku can't help but inwardly cheer as it does.

The ghostly black form of his summoned Geist shoots out from the ground like a bat out of hell. The spectral Grimm flies through the air as fast as it can, making a planned collision course with the incoming wall that is the Zero Pointer.

"Go for the arm!" Izuku screams, the message broadcasting full force through the shared mental link he has with his Grimm.

The Zero Pointer spots the Geist as the Grimm speeds toward it, and in response to the oncoming target the giant machines programming kicks in full force. It's hand, large and powerful enough to topple any of the buildings in the fake city, raises up into the air. The Zero Pointer goes for the attack, and it's fist goes plummeting down at the Geist. It connects, blasting through the ghostly Grimm and sending a massive gale of wind tearing through the air.

To an unaware spectator, it may of seemed as though Izuku's plan failed. The Zero Pointer vanquished his Geist in one solid hit of its powerful arm. Izuku knew better than that though. After all, there wasn't any smoke…

… And Grimm have the notable trait of leaving smoke behind once killed.

Izuku relays a simple command through his head, relief flooding him.

" _Do it."_

The Zero Pointers fist, the same one that smashed into the Geist, collides with its face harder than any bullet train. The robots head reels back at the force of its own arm, and as it recovers it is left unable to react. The Zero Pointer was not programmed to fight itself. A fact that the now Geist possessed arm was going to capitalize on greatly. Another punch, followed by a loud groan of bending metal. Then another, followed by another, until finally the last strike hits and the Zero Pointers head can't take anymore. It goes flying off, a nearby building is crushed by its mass, and the Zero Pointer finally goes still.

"Oh thank God…" Izuku mutters, relieved. "Grendel, did you get-"

"Hello!"

Izuku shrieks like a little girl and Ochako Uraraka, who's kept safely in Grendel's arms, can't help but laugh.

[/]

The gathered teachers cheer in excitement at the young boys feat, and young Urarakas safety. As they do, Yagi Toshinori can't help but feel the realization dawn on him. This entire time, he'd been trying to figure out why that kid looks so familiar.

And in that moment, where the young green haired, freckled hair boy stayed behind to help the girl, it all clicked. Now, thing was, a new question took up root in his mind.

"I though he didn't have a Quirk?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **[AUTHOR'S NOTES]**

 **I'm… not at all sure why this took so long to post. Like really, I had no reason to take this long. For that, I'm sorry.**

 **Ok, moving on. I'll answer some questions and just generally respond to things I've seen hanging around in the comments.**

 **PyroSolracIII: Originally I was going to do just that, and really wanted to. As I planned the next chapter however, I realized that I'm not at the level needed to pull something like that off. So I had to compromise sadly. Hey, here's hoping another story like this surfaces and we get that. If read it!**

 **Caliban Super Saiyan 0: Angrily and with copious amounts of explosions. Now for the loaded question: ships. Oooh boy that's treading dangerous seas right there. I have an idea for one, be it as controversial as it reasonably might be for some. I'm not fully sure if I'm going to implement it, but it's more likely I will then won't. I'll give but a singular, super vague hint. Red.**

 **Jss2141: Careful there. You might just give me some ideas.**

 **Sandman001: Probably not, though who knows. Maybe I'll have him start to mimic her look under the right circumstances.**

 **Greer123: At the moment Izuku is physically unimpressive by Hero standards. Don't get me wrong, he isn't weak, but at the same time he isn't touching peak Human or higher by any degree. Yet.**

 **Peroroncino: That could be an interesting concept, and I'll keep its premise in mind.**

 **PsychoNightmare: You are an actual motivator. Everytime I'm falling behind my schedule, I see you and get done all the faster. Keep up the good work, my friend!**

 **To everyone else and your praise, thanks! The support is greatly appreciated and keeps this story running.**


End file.
